Only A Dream
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: Like all dreams, you have to wake up, and that's what we did. We woke up, returning to reality. *WARNING* Contains BoyXBoy


I don't normally dream when I fall asleep, and if I do they are nightmares of my past coming back to haunt me whilst I sleep. This time it was different, there was no bloodshed, no Ariella, no Meghan. Nothing apart from myself and another presence.

I stood in the middle of an open field with trees lining the edge were the clearing met the forest of the wyldwood. Mist covered the area like a thick blanket ad couldn't see more than 3 cm in front of me. I waved my hand in front of my face once to try and clear my vision but it was futile. I looked around and saw him. Near the edge of the clearing, barely visible through the mist

A faint green figure stood in profile to me. Even though the mist was thick and I could see any colour apart from grey, the green mop of hair was still noticeable. I sighed and turned away from him and started walking toward the forest to go see in which part of the Wyldwood we were in. A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I stopped walking and turned to face him, my hand on the hilt of my sword. Inches from my face I saw puck grinning at me. I had to step back to see him clearly.

"Hello there, ice-boy." He said breaking the silence that had been lingering.

"Go away puck" I shrugged his hand of my shoulder and kept walking. He followed.

"Now prince, where would the fun in that be? Maybe we could go on adventures and quests like the old times?" I turned my head to the side to give him a glare but he ignored it and walked in step with me.

"The old days are over puck, go away"

"Sorry prince, but this is as much as a dream to me as it is to you. We entered together, we exit together and I don't feel like waking up yet" he gave a dramatic yawn and grinned. I rolled my eyes and moved through the trees as swiftly as I could to shake him off my tail but it didn't work, he kept in close step. I gradually ignored his presence and his irritating banter.

We walked for what felt like days, never running into trouble but at any slight noise my hand was to my sword, braced and ready to fight but nothing came. Eventually the mist did thin out make our path more visible, but it really didn't matter as we were only walking.

After some time had passed puck yawned and stretched his muscles. I looked at him.

"You can't be tired, we are in a dream." He yawned again and gave a sleepy smile.

"I know ice-boy, but one is allowed to get tired of walking you know." He bent forward slightly then straightened and looked at me.

"Let's stop prince, it would only be to rest" I hate to admit it but I agreed with him. This walking was useless and tiring. The next clear-ish space that we came upon we rested.

Puck made a fire and I got comfortable under a tree and looked at the flickering flames. My thoughts drifted to Meghan. I thought about how much I loved her, I thought about how I could get to her again, I thought about how she looked when she smiled, laughed and look absolutely beautiful. I imagined she was here with me, her hand gently caressing my cheek as she lowered her lips to mine; the touch and the warmth of them against mine. Then I thought about puck and his idiotic grin.

Why was I thinking of Puck? It didn't make any sense. I was thinking of Meghan so why should that idiot pop into my thoughts? I took my eyes from the fire and looked at him who turned his head as soon as I looked at him trying to ignore me which wasn't working because he could still see me out of the corner of his eye. I took my belt with my word off and placed it next to me, lied down closing my eyes and placing an arm over my eyes. Time passed before Puck spoke.

"How long do you think this dream will go on? It's felt like days already."

"I don't know Puck, Let's ask the dream feary."

"There's a dream Feary?"

"I was being sarcastic, idiot." I sat up and rested an arm on my bent leg looking into the fire again. "The fire isn't warm" I don't know why I said it but as soon as I did it was true. Whilst we have been here I have felt the same, never getting any hotter or colder. Not like I would feel much colder than I already am. Puck turned his gaze to the fire and rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Your right." He shifted and sat next to me. I didn't move, it seemed pointless. I had one hand on the ground and one rested on my knee. Puck kept fidgeting next to me, playing with his hair, moving his weight, twiddling with his thumbs, and this was getting on my nerves. I was about to say something but he stopped moving, seeming to have composed himself. I felt light fingers touch mine and I looked down. Robin Goodfellows hand was rested lightly over mine. I looked up to see his face. His head was turned away from me slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

He curled his fingers gently around mine. I turned my hand and did the same to his. Our hands locked in an embrace. I felt heat radiate from his hand and dance up my arm. I turned my head to look at him but he was already looking at me. He shifted again and was kneeling over my legs, his hands leaning on the tree behind my head. I could see my reflection in his brilliant green eyes and feel his breath on my face.

We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. I had Meghan waiting for me, but Puck was here in front of me, he had always been by side. Before Ariella, before Meghan. That's properly why I didn't stop him as he leaned down slowly. I closed my eyes and brought my face up to close the gap between our lips.

His lips felt soft, warm and sweet. It was a completely different experience than what I have witnessed before. My heart pounded quicker every second we stay together. I brought one of my hands to his waist to being him close as he sat on my lap. My other hand was behind his head entangled with his hair.

The kiss deepened, our lips open slightly but Puck decided to slip his tong into my mouth. I didn't object of course. I let my tong twist with his. I never let go of him, because I was scared that if I did this moment would end and we would never return to it. So we never pulled back for air or to look at each other, I guess we didn't need to. Just feeling him under my fingers was enough.

I knew that this was forbidden, a relationship between the two courts, but it could also be cheating. I was still with Meghan, technically, but I was kissing puck. No matter what argument was thrown at me I didn't care, I just wanted to keep kissing Robin Goodfellow.

But it couldn't last. Like all dreams, you have to wake up, and that's what we did. We woke up, returning to reality.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first fan fiction on the "Iron fey series" I love the series but when I reading "The Iron Knight" I just knew my mind would do something this crazy so please don't hurt me? Anyway, thanks again for reading and review what you thought about it? I should hopefully be doing more Iron Fey fan fictions in the future **


End file.
